This invention relates to an image forming apparatus which can form a selected portion of an image and, more particularly, to an apparatus suitable for an electronic copying machine or the like for forming a desired portion of an original image.
A conventional electronic copying machine can provide a copy of an original iamge, with an equal, enlarged or reduced size.
Original iamges often includes portions which need not be copied. No conventional copying machines can copy the original image, except for an unnecessary portion.